Lost Fragment of Snow
by inkdeathspell
Summary: The story of Allen Walker and how he met Mana. About D.Gray-Man Reverse 3...


** Hello~ Ink here! Just here to write a bit about this fanfic, cause I can't take full credit for it at all.**

**I decided to upload this because the translations of -Man Reverse: Lost Fragment of Snow are... usually pretty shitty (no offense, maybe I just haven't read a good one...) I mean, they get the point across, but there aren't very good descriptions.**

**So this is me rewriting a translation... and putting in descriptions and bits of stuff every once in a while. I didn't change the dialogue (well... I think I did once because there was a grammar error) but I wanted to keep Katsura Hoshino's story as close to what it was as possible.**

**I'm gonna write some actual fanfics later... but for now enjoy~**

_ The snow falls quietly onto the earth, as if it is healing the land from abuse. Under the layer of endless clouds, there stands a young boy. His strange wrinkled arm sets him apart from the others, he is alone. The boy has no name, he is only referred to as Red._

The cheers and claps broke through the silence like thunder. "Thank you for everyone's patronage today." The Ringmaster's voice echoed through the tent. _It looks like today's performance has gone well, _Red thought as he polished the many tools in the storage room.

Bright lights shone from the slits in the hanging screens, and you could see part of the stage. It was beautiful and full of life, contrasting with the darkness and eeriness of backstage.

With only a small light bulb swinging above his head, Red sat on the freezing floor and concentrated on polishing the rings. He could barely hold one of the red and white striped rings. Using both of his legs to clamp the ring, and supporting it with his limp left arm, he accomplished the task with his nimble right hand. In the beginning, he had trouble doing the jobs well, but after years of practice, Red could do most jobs as well as any other. Grind the knives, then wash the clothes. The person who does odd jobs most do many things.

"Urgh" Red's body shook from the cold. The thin tent did little to keep the heat in. He breathed into his hand, hoping to warm it.

Loud cheers could be heard from the audience, it sounded liked a group of performers had finished an act. The performers would be returning soon.

When the show was done, the backstage was filled with a festive atmosphere. The costumes made by the skilled costumers were very bright. The clown wearing his colorful clown suit. The accordion player with the pleated blouse. The magician's sleeves were decorated with star shaped golden buttons, and shone in the light. The jeweled flower head dress belonged to the trapeze artist. The one wearing black and white stripes was the animal trainer- The performers, who had yet to snap out from the excitement felt during their performance, walked past Red with a proud air around them. He glanced downwards at his own clothing. An extremely sloppy collar, complimenting his stained shirt. His vest was a size too small, contrasting greatly with his shorts, that could even be pulled up to his shoulders. Looking at the tragic state of his clothes, he felt even more out of place.

The performers put their respective props in succession in front of Red, who hadn't moved at all. Of course, no one would speak to him.

"The guests' interests today were really high."

"Yeah, I felt really great when I was balancing on the ball."

"Me too, at that moment, I really wanted to flip backwards twice"

All of the happy conversations passed over his head, no one looked at him in the eye. It had always been that way.

Yes, it had always been that way. He clenched his right hand tightly, it was as if his heart had been pierced by a knife, and uncontrollable grief bubbled up. Thinking that way, Red put more force behind the hand polishing the ring.

"You're still the same, so frustrated and hot tempered!" A clown by the name of Cosmos spoke, his mouth twisted in a vulgar smile. He was wearing a white clown outfit, with a red star on the left side of his face. It was nearly impossible to see his expression underneath the thick layer of makeup and powder, his eyes twinkled maliciously.

Red looks up at the clown, steadying his hand as he polishes off the prop. He cannot let this sort of guy see his weakness. Taking a deep breath, Red calms himself down. Yes, this happens often.

"Every time I see your face, I lose my motivation." Cosmos roughly pushes the ten year old onto the floor. "And your disgusting arm! Not only is it dirty, it can't even move, can it? How can such a useless fellow like you manage to stay here!"

Red looks at his left arm. His arm had a few deep wrinkles, and looked like it had been dyed by a thick coating of blood. It took him a lot of effort just to make his hand move a tiny bit. Even though he wanted it to move just like his right arm, he couldn't do anything. But- this sort of thing, has nothing to do with Cosmos. His hatred for Cosmos is uncontrollable, and his eyes shone with anger.

The smile disappeared from the edge of Cosmo's mouth. "What's up with you, that sort of arrogant look!" His fist collides into Red's chest, making the boy groan softly. The heavy hit makes him feel sick.

Red curls into a ball on the freezing ground. Cosmos had always been that way, abusing him in places hard to see on the outside.

"What are you saying? You're just a piece of trash!" This time, Cosmos used his legs to kick him in the stomach.

Red clenched his teeth.

How can he shout?

How can he cry?

This is his only way of rebelling.

He understood the reason behind Cosmos' frustration; a new clown has stolen away his popularity. He planned to always be the best- To Cosmos, the fact that other people could surpass him was the hardest fact to swallow. He wanted to break Red into pieces to vent his anger. Facing this sort of Cosmos, from the bottom of his heart, Red felt only contempt towards him.

I will absolutely not give in to this sort of person.

But Cosmos would not let him off that easily, and he threw another kick at Red's stomach. He kicked until the boy almost lost his consciousness, aiming one final kick at the boy's face. Red's small body was flung into the pile of props.

"What was that noise?" The Ringmaster asked, hearing the crash. "Cosmos, did something happen?" He asked the clown first.

"That bastard was lazing around, for the future of the circus, I needed to teach him a lesson!" Cosmos chose his words carefully, hoping to flatter the Ringmaster.

_Thats not it! _Even though he wanted to say it, Red couldn't make a sound. No, even if Red denied it, the Ringmaster wouldn't listen anyway.

In front of the Ringmaster who is only interested in money, how he sees these two people is very clear. The Ringmaster looks at Red with cold eyes. "...Seriously, not only can you not make money, you still want to slack off. Forget about dinner tonight." He said impatiently, pulling Red up. "Who was it that took you in, with no memories and ugly looks? Who was it that gave you a place to live? A job? Hmm?" He leans his pudgy face in close.

If he didn't answer, he wouldn't have a place to belong too, albeit a terrible one. "...Its you, the Ringmaster."

"Who was it that refused to go on stage to perform and insisted on doing odd jobs? Ah?"

"...Me" Red replied, as the Ringmaster nodded in satisfaction.

"That's right, listen up, I will not allow you to slack off. For Cosmos to think of the circus is really rare-"

"No, its what I'm supposed to do." Cosmos smiled at the Ringmaster with a smile meant to flatter.

The Ringmaster went on, ignoring the clown. "Really, I spent so much money buying you... you should at least earn my capital back! Definitely no slacking!" He let go of Red as he said so.

Cosmos seemed to be satisfied at last, and left with the Ringmaster, smiling and humming to himself.

The other members look away from Red, who had collapsed on the ground. They didn't want to be involved, and left quickly. In the end, no one was left.

The backstage regained its silence, and Red finally tries to stand up. The chilliness of the floor sends a shock through his body.

"Urgh"

After and unknown amount of time, the nauseous abdominal pain subsided, and the boy got up shakily. _No one will look at me. But it's fine like this. I don't want to care about you people either._ He puts the polished ring into its box, and walked outside the tent.

"Ah..."

It's a silver world outside, white snow drifts down, covering the world in its white blanket.

No wonder it's so cold.

The circus that was originally full of people, noisy and extravagant, stands alone in the square. A quietly blooming flower.

Red takes a fe steps, unconvinced. _Shashashasha, _his foot sinks into the snow. His breath creates a small cloud as bone piercing cold seeps in through his thin shirt.

Even then, Red does not stop walking. There is no place to go. But, he just wants to leave this place. Looking out onto the trees covered in snow, white sculptures in the frozen landscape.

This comforted his soul a bit.

Seeing the snow that dyed everything white, it is as if his soul has turned pristine. It felt as if all his troubles had been forgotten.

Far away from the circus tent, Red knelt on the ground. Quietly scooping up the snow, he placed it on his cheeks. It burned like fire, the corners of his mouth cracked. Even though it was painful, the coldness of the snow made him feel comfortable.

_What in the world am I doing?_

He didn't have any memories of the past. All he could remember was being sold to the circus. Because he refused to perform on stage, he decided to do odd jobs to earn his keep.

The Ringmaster saw him as a piece of trash, something that couldn't earn money and drifted away from him. He became the outlet for Cosmos' anger. The performers would force him to do various things.

_When can I be freed from all of this?_

Behind these strong feelings were those of frustration and unease- how is he going to survive with a left arm like this.

Red touched his already protesting stomach, it still felt painful.

No- He can't leave. He still needs to continue this humiliating and lonely life.

Because he is young, and has no one to depend on.


End file.
